1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns quaternary ammonium salts of polyols in personal care compositions for purposes of delaying onset and treating the signs of aging.
2. The Related Art
Forever young. Adults as they age seek to preserve the indicia of youth. Through the ages cosmetics have proved valuable for retarding the signs of the aging process. Facial foundations, creams and lotions have all helped in the cover up. Yet few really effective actives are available in the cosmetic chemist's arsenal.
Two classes of materials have been clinically proven as providing some relief from the signs of aging. Alpha-hydroxycarboxylic acid derivatives are used widely in cosmetic commerce. Illustrative is U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,171 (Yu et al.). Retinol (Vitamin A) is an endogenous compound which occurs naturally in the human body. This material and its derivatives have been used extensively in the treatment of a variety of skin disorders and as repair or renewal agents.
Both alpha-hydroxycarboxylic acids and retinol as well as many of their derivatives tend to produce stinging sensation and even redness on the skin when present at levels sufficient to be effective. Consumers would of course prefer performance without side effects.
Accordingly, there still remains a need for materials which can be effective against the signs of aging and that yet have no adverse side effects.